


Callouses and Laughter Lines

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kakashi being sweet, Lap Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi assures Guy that even though he lost his leg, he still has so many important things, like laugh lines and callouses.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Callouses and Laughter Lines

Tonight.

They finally had tonight, alone together, away from hospitals and medics and students and elders.

It was their final night in Guy’s apartment. He’d be moving out for a more suitable residence soon. Guy had spent so long in the hospital ever since he’d woken up that his old room felt familiar but foreign, like a genjutsu, like something not entirely settled in the same reality. And so were they.

But tonight, they could be closer together than Guy had ever been with Kakashi. Closer than Kakashi had been with any person at all.

Because tonight, they finally had each other.

Kakashi wouldn’t lie to him— he’d had these urges most of his life, but the only hands that had touched him had been his own, at times with assistance only from toys, shadow clones, a few good books, and memories of Guy training or fantasies of Guy doing more.

Guy wouldn’t lie to him— he’d tried over the years to find a man or a woman to bring into his life that might somehow fill up the hole he’d left behind when both of them had decided to chase death more than they could ever chase each other. He’d found some passion, he’d found some love, but nothing and no one that had ever made him burn as brightly as Kakashi had.

It was a wonder neither had broken and given into the feelings that they had both always known were mutual already. All their wasted time was a testament to their legendary stubbornness.

Kakashi was a little less stubborn than Guy was, if the way he smiled adoringly at him was anything to go by.

“You’re beautiful,” Kakashi said suddenly.

“I know I am! And you’ve…” Guy shifted slightly. He tried not to glance down at his leg, made sure again that it wasn’t getting in their way, checking and double-checking, not out of pain, but out if fear for ruining the mood. “Grown strangely considerate in your old age.”

Kakashi’s hands, still a little shaky and still so much weaker than Guy’s, swept silky black hair away from Guy’s face and behind his ears. Kakashi drunk in the sight Guy’s whole body. He watched the way a pink blush traveled from his ears down to his chest, where the faded seal that had saved his life still remained. Guy’s hair had grown quite a bit longer while he was in the hospital, and he still hadn’t found time to cut it and style it back into his bowl cut. It reached his shoulders now, and cascaded every time Kakashi thrust into him. They both grinned.

Guy’s fingers wound through Kakashi’s silver hair and compared lengths for just a moment, before Kakashi leaned in and took his moment of surprise to suck on his neck. The palpable jolt that that sent through Guy was delicious for the both of them, especially when Guy pulled Kakashi’s hair and let out a breathy, desperate sound that Kakashi could taste between his lips. Kakashi’s hands tightened on Guy’s ass. Guy’s ring of muscle squeezed down on Kakashi’s cock. They both moaned.

In a chair, Guy sat straddled on Kakashi’s lap in a setup and position designed so it wouldn’t bother his leg, and Kakashi let him sink down slowly, until he couldn’t go any further inside. Their chests pressed against each other as Guy wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close, one hand cradling Guy’s skull as Kakashi kissed his pulse point. Guy shivered at the feeling of Kakashi’s sharp teeth not quite biting down and his tongue laving circles.

“I mean it, Guy. You’re really beautiful,” Kakashi reiterated, taking the initiative to start rocking and setting a pace they were both comfortable with. He quickly ramped it up to a pace they were both desperate for. Guy’s silky hair flew as Guy bounced in Kakashi’s lap. “You still have all your best parts. You have your calluses, your dimples, your laughter lines.” Kakashi ran a thumb along the crinkle at Guy smile. “All I have are my grey hairs.”

The words startled a giggle from Guy, and there were those laughter lines Kakashi loved so much. Somehow it managed to cut through some of his nerves, making room for the fluttery tension building in the both of them.

Guy kept up the pace Kakashi set, but let go of his waist for a moment to lightly hit Kakashi on the shoulder. “Your hair was always grey!”

Kakashi took Guy’s momentary indignation as a chance to pump inside him faster than ever, free hand stroking his dick and making his eyes roll back in his head, hands bracing Kakashi’s shoulders. Long black hair fell back over his shoulder.

“And you were always beautiful. Still are.”

“I told you I know that already!”


End file.
